


mpreg art and mini stories

by zaki374



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST
Genre: F/M, M/M, More tags will be added as it goes on, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Henry Elsner/Nancy Elsner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. heyyy

hello, guys me Zaki374 sorry for not updating my others stories for a year I hope you guys can forgive me and I'll try to catch up on them keyword being try, anyway like the name of this story stats I will be making mini mpreg story and art of said mpreg story I'll be posting stories and you can ask me to write some and it can be whatever fandom you want tho there are some rules you need to follow  
1.no preg but gender benders are cool with me  
2.no kid mpreg like Ciel age them up, please  
3.please be specific of what fandom you want me to write about like Kirby -Kirby games-  
4.a story can have multiple chapters  
5.you can ask how many babs they can have 2 12 42069 whatever  
6.crossovers are allowed  
7.no mpreg of people in real life like markplir *sorry spelled it wrong* or jacksepticeye you can do Hellsing tho *cause I like Hellsing okay don't judge okay*  
also it might take a couple days to get the art piece done also if I don't answer you're comment for a few hours that means I was asleep sorry I have a wild sleeping schedule also the more I'll more tags and or fandoms as it goes on anyway if this sounds jumbled my apologies


	2. based off a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry guys I'm working on the art  
> anyway here's based off of  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUjTmTnnszk

"Mr.Henry"  
"Mr.Henry?"  
"Mr.Henry!"  
"oh my fucking god he's fucking dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ghost finds this then...hey


End file.
